Resident Evil 7: Happy endings
by superman42
Summary: This is a Retcon of the Bittersweet ending from Re7. everyone (minus the Connections and Lucas who both get an appropriate punishment, the Latter in the form of a wasting disease, Mold infected Lurkers, and a cameo appearance by SCP-682, the latter of which happens due to Tamara and Eveline specifically asking for a violent punishment.


Resident evil 7: Breakdown

Eveline looked at Mia and smiled. "Are you remembering? can we be a family like before?"

Mia was silent. Her whole body was shaking, drops of sweat were beginning to form as her core eyes

locked onot Eveline, filled with searing hate. "No...we cannot be a family. We will never BE a family. but you WILL listen to me and sit down! SIT THE FUCK...DOWN!" Mia roared as Eveline cowered, sitting on the ground.

"Do you think that i wanted this? that the Baker's wanted what you did to them? They took you in, they tried to save you. All you know how to do is Destroy and wreck and ruin. do you know how long i was gone? THREE YEARS! THREE FUCKING YEARS! Eveline, I have a husband and he misses me. and Yet, you possessed me, you forced me to chop off his hand and i felt each bullet, each swing of the axe...and i felt myself die. For that brief moment, i was happy, but YOU revived me and came into me again and again and again. WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mia screamed.

Eveline could be heard sobbing. "What am i?" she asked.

Mia told her the truth. "You are a B.O.W, a bio Organic Weapon, meant to cause suffering and pain to those that your benefactors see fit to harm. I wish there was a way to cure you, but it cannot be done."

Eveline looked at Mia, tears in her eyes. "Momma, can you cure me? i don't want to be problem anymore"

Mia's heart stopped. was this a genuine plea or something more sinister?

Eveline seemed sincere, so Mia fished out the Necrotoxin and asked Eveline one more time.

"Do you want to be cured? This will send you to a better place"

Eveline nodded and Mia injected her. Eveline clung to Mia as she began screaming and sobbing as her body liquified and turned to dust. Her hold on the house vanished and Jack listened, horriified as he heard about what Lucas had done.

"My boy was cured and yet he's still killing people? What about the cop?" he asked Ethan.

"The cop is in the dissection room, your handiwork. He had me...reach into the cop's neck to retrieve

a key. Marguerite also tried to kill me. It was self defense i swear!"

Jack reassured Ethan that he was in no danger. "Lucas will be bought to Justice i swear it" said Ethan.

" A man named Chris Redfield is on his way to the mines. Where is Zoe?" he asked.

Jack smiled and showed him to Zoe's room, she was reading The Divine Comedy.

"I am truly sorry for whatever pain i caused you or Mia. The other people are dead, aren't they?"

Ethan thought back to 4 days prior, meeting Tamara's mother. "Tamara's mother killed herself"

Said Ethan.

While this was going on, Lucas had been caught by Umbrella and was hauled before Jack.

"H..Hi pop! i can see you're still alive! now, about that Bitch Zo-"

Lucas was grabbed by the neck by a burly man with a bald head and white beard.

Jack smiled and laughed. "Joe, how nice to see you, come in!" said Jack, giving Joe a bear hug.

Jack turned to Lucas and snarled at him. "You are no longer part of this family!" he said. Jack the cut off His arm just as Chris injected the cure.

"Take him away" he said, motioning to Chris.

Lucas (sans arm) was hauled onto the chopper and it lifted off.

A private service was held for Marguerite Baker and for the victims that Jack and Lucas had unwittingly killed.

Jack was sentenced to 90 days community Service Plus 4 years in prison and Lucas was given the Death Penalty.

After the 4 years were up, Jack was cleared and returned home. Ethan, Mia, Zoe and Joe Baker had put together a Welcome home party and there was much

rejoicing.

Food was shared and there was enough wine for all. From heaven, Eveline smiled tearfully as Tamara led her home. Three days later, at Tamara and Eveline's

urging, The Lord struck every person in the Connections with a fatal and incurable disease in their bowels. Screaming could be heard for miles as their insides fell out.

Those not felled by the disease were brutally murdered by Mold infected Lurkers that had escaped the Nuking of Raccoon city. Four workers managed to hole up in a

bunker, but Hope turned to chaos when SCP-682 was revealed to be napping in that exact bunker. As his red eyes opened, the bunker sound system roared to life as Hammer Smashed Face covered the sounds of the screams.

"You see Eveline, vengeance can be sweet AND fun" said Tamara as she led her home.


End file.
